Last Dance
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: On a random night, Ace saves a girl that made him feel love. However, a complicated circumstance succeeds in preventing them from being together. AU.


**AN: Hello, hello, hello everyone! It's been so long since I updated but I've been busy. No excuse (Well, except exams and practices for our play of The Merchant of Venice). Anyways, this particular fic was inspired by the song, Huling Sayaw by Kamikazee ft. Kyla (Last Dance in English). It's a Filipino song, so yeah. But you should just watch the music video, you'll see some similarities and some differences between the video and my story. Well, let's start.**

Ace walked around the city when he heard a scream of a woman. He ran down the alley and saw the girl being assaulted by 5 men. They seemed to be trying to rape her. Ace immediately rushed to her aid. It started raining as well.

"LET HER GO!" He yelled and he punched one of the men. The others tried to attack him but they were a breeze to take down. The brown haired girl managed to stand up and hit one of them with a garbage bag. The leader of the gang jumped at Ace and he felt a stab of pain in his back. He was stabbed by a switchblade. He threw him off as the girl hit one of the men with a block of wood. Once they couldn't get up, Ace led the girl away from the alley. Once they were away, they continued on walking.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl began. Ace only smiled at her.

"No problem." He replied. They finally arrived at the street where she said she lived.

"I'm Deuce, by the way. What's your name?" She asked him with a sweet and kind smile. He could only smile back as he answered her.

"I'm Ace." He replied. Finally, they arrived in front of her house. She turned around to face him before entering.

"Again, thank you." She said. Ace only nodded and he turned around. Deuce suddenly noticed a blood stain on his shirt.

"Wait! You have a wound, right there. Please, come in. Let me tend to it." She offered but before Ace could decline, she took his hand and pulled him inside. They entered her house and she made him sit on the couch as she got the med kit from her bathroom. Once she came back, she kneeled beside him and lifted his shirt up.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Deuce said as she applied alcohol to his wound.

"It's okay." He said. He watched Deuce apply some gauze to the wound. He was captivated by her beauty. She was so innocent and angelic. What was this emotion that he was feeling? Is it love? For years, he has isolated himself from others because of fear that they will shun him if they found out what he really is. But he realized that he loved Deuce. Ace cupped her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers. Deuce was surprised but nevertheless, she smiled at him. Ace kissed her once again and this time she responded. Deuce realized that she loved this man that saved her.

"Stay." She requested and Ace nodded. He carried her upstairs to her room, bridal style. Once they got there, he set her down and she opened her dresser, got some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Ace sat on her bed as he waited for her. Finally, she emerged wearing a green tank top and green track pants. Just like her eyes.

"You can sleep beside me if you want." She offered as she lied down on the other side of the bed. Ace smiled and took his shirt and shoes off. Deuce was surprised at his figure. He had a muscular chest that would make any girl go crazy for him.

"Surprised?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Very." She answered. Ace lied down beside her and she snuggled to him. She fell asleep immediately afterwards. Ace observed her as she slept. She was even more angelic when she was asleep. He pressed his lips to her forehead and let it linger there as he caressed her shoulder. After a while, he heard something beeping. Wanting to let her sleep for a while, he separated from her and picked up her phone. Someone was calling her so he immediately pressed decline, so that it won't disturb her. Ace took a peek at her window after pushing the curtains away a little bit. Outside by her car is a boy wearing jeans, a red hoodie and a cap, holding a bouquet of roses. He seemed to be the one who was calling her. After a while, he gave up and walked away. Ace checked the small hourglass that was hanging around his neck. He was running out of time. He had to make sure to make every second count and he wanted to spend those with her. He immediately grabbed his shirt and put it on. He also noticed that there were tons of pictures of the boy outside. He must be her best friend, who wanted to court her. Shaking his head, he took Deuce in his arms once more. Deuce snuggled into his neck.

"Ace?" She muttered sleepily.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'll be with you when you wake up, I promise." Ace assured her as he kissed her forehead. Deuce fell asleep once again. He took her to her car and set her in the passenger's seat. He found the keys to the car on the sun visor. He put it on the ignition and they went on their way. Deuce just slept as he drove. Finally, they arrived at the woods. He found a pair of slippers for her to wear at the back of her car. Once he put it on her, he carried her deep into the woods. Finally, she woke up completely.

"You're still here." Deuce said with a smile.

"Of course. I promised didn't I?" He replied. He set her down at the foot of the tree and she smiled at him. In a puff of smoke, Ace's clothes turned into a white tuxedo and his short hair grew longer, reaching up to his shoulders. He stood up and reached his hands towards her. Deuce smiled and grabbed his hands. He led her to the lamp post by the lake. They faced each other and looked at one another lovingly.

"What are you?" Deuce asked. Ace sighed.

"I'm a ghost, Deuce. I've been given one day to spend it on Earth. And during that one day, I found someone to love and that's you." He explained. Deuce grabbed the hourglass and looked at it. He was telling the truth; the sands in the hourglass were running low. She wrapped her arms around him and so did he.

"I love you." Deuce said.

"I love you too, so much." Ace replied. When they separated, they danced slowly, contented in the moment. Tears rolled down her eyes and he wiped them away immediately. Once they saw that the sun was about to rise, they stopped dancing. Ace held her in his arms one last time as she cried.

"I wish I met you when I was still alive." He whispered.

"I wish that too." She replied tearfully. They separated and Ace wiped her tears away once more.

"I would've loved you whole heartedly. I would've married you and I would've given you children." He said.

"I'll miss you." She said. Funny, she just met him last night and yet she loves him so much.

"I'll be watching you from wherever I am. I want you to be happy, alright. I'll always love you." Ace said. Deuce wrapped her arms around him once again and after a while, they separated.

"I love you." He repeated and he kissed her lips, slowly and short, yet sweet.

"I love you too." Deuce answered. They faced the lake once the sun had fully risen. Ace walked towards the water and he was floating as he walked away from her.

"I'll see you on the other side. Someday, we'll be together again." He said and he continued onwards. Funny, he was a ghost but he felt love and sadness. Deuce looked on as he eventually disappeared.

From that day on, Deuce knew that she would never love someone else as she loved the blond haired man that saved her that day.

**AN: Told you, if you watched the music video there would be some differences. It has a bittersweet ending, doesn't it? I actually cried while writing this. Please review, I would very much love it.**


End file.
